


Satoru in the Baharuth Empire

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Satoru Suzuki finds himself in the Baharuth Empire.





	Satoru in the Baharuth Empire

**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based off of, I'm just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[SBE]**

**Satoru in the Baharuth Empire**

**[SBE]**

Upon YGGDRASIL's shutdown, Satoru Suzuki found himself in a literal New World that was similar to and different from the game he played. After spending days navigating the Great Forest of Tob he found himself in, he eventually ran into a group of four known as Foresight. Introducing themselves as Workers from the neighboring Baharuth Empire, the adults of the group, Hekkeran Termite the leader, Imina the Half-Elf, and Roberdyck Goltron the Priest, had kindly offered to give him directions out of the Forest and into the New World's version of civilization, while the youngest, Arche Eeb Rile Furt, gasped in shock and awe as she gazed at Satoru.

"What are you?!" She couldn't help but exclaim at Satoru. "It's impossible for any Human Magic Caster to be at your Tier, especially at your age!"

"Arche, what's wrong?" Hekkeran asked his teammate in concern.

"He's of the Tenth Tier, Hekkeran!" Arche responded which shocked him and the other three for different reasons.

"Wait, how can you see my Magic Power, and what's the problem with that, anyway?" Satoru interjected with confusion which made the members of Foresight even more addled.

**[SBE]**

Eventually moving on from that episode, Satoru was later on led to the Imperial capital city of Arwintar by Foresight. While the members were all curious about his origins, Satoru was able to convince them not to pry too deeply while he tried to unravel his situation, which eventually compelled him to go to the Ministry of Magic. Although he was concerned how it would go after being told by Foresight that the Empire's strongest Magic Caster had the same special ability as Arche's, Satoru nonetheless pressed forward to the institute where he debated how to present himself until an elderly man who was exiting the building under heavy guard saw Satoru nearby which led to the old man, Fluder Paradyne himself, calling the Player to him. Then, after they found some privacy, Fluder graveled at the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Your Tier of Magic is undeniable!" He exclaimed in wonder. "I know that I am undeserving of this, but I beg of you, my God of Magic, make me your disciple! Teach me the power you have, please! I will give everything I have and more, my Lord!"

Stunned and sweating from the graveling, Satoru could only think. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**[SBE]**

**Originally wanted to do Foresight separately from Baharuth proper, but decided to just go with this depicture instead, especially since Satoru would've needed help to get from the Forest to Arwintar, anyway. **


End file.
